


looks like morning in your eyes

by brinnanza



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 1+5 Challenge, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza
Summary: "Hey, Beej... there's something I wanna tell you."





	looks like morning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 1+5 challenge on tumblr (send me the first sentence of a fic, and I'll write the next five). Thanks to GnomeIgnominious/malcolm-f-tucker for the first line. Title is from "Sunrise" by Norah Jones.

"Hey, Beej... there's something I wanna tell you."

“Tell me in the morning,” BJ says, nudging Hawkeye forward toward the Swamp again. It’s late and they’re both drunk, and BJ thinks he already knows, has seen everything but the words themselves crackling in the spaces between them for months now.

“I won’t want to tell you then,” Hawkeye says petulantly, and BJ is almost tempted to let him say it – some things are easier in the hazy wash of the full moon, softened by cheap liquor and a too-rare stillness. He knows better though, that a gin-loosened tongue will bring regrets in the morning, and whatever fragile accord they may forge tonight will shatter under their weight.

“Tell me in the morning,” BJ says again, and he means  _tomorrow_  or maybe he means  _when the dawn finally breaks after this endless night_.


End file.
